Reunion
by cloudlake
Summary: Jane's dark day brightens as she finds an unexpected visitor.   Movie spoiler alert!  Jane/Thor MovieVerse
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

Standing in Jane's tiny kitchen, Thor swore repeatedly as he threw his 3rd burnt attempt to scramble eggs forcefully into the trash. He could cook hunted game over a fire, so he should be able to manage this, right? It looked so easy when Jane had cooked on this hellish little contraption. If a human could do this, why couldn't he – the ultra powerful God of Thunder? He let out a roar of frustration and stopped just short of throwing the pan, the eggs, the cooking utensils, the stove and everything else in her kitchenette through the wall. This was Jane's kitchen; it just wouldn't do to wreck it. He inhaled deeply and let it out to regain his composure.

It had been a trying day for Jane. Dealing with the strong personalities in SHIELD and trying desperately once again to power yet another experimental portal device.

Thunder rolled ominously above in the dark with storm clouds. It fit her dark mood today. She drove slowly home, trying to depressurize emotionally before arriving.

As Jane opened her truck door and heard a commotion coming from in the trailer, she blurted "Oh God, NO! Not someone else after my research!" as she grabbed a taser from the seat and ran to the trailer.

Fumbling for her keys with one hand as she reached for the door with the other, she found the knob twisted easily. It wasn't locked. She slammed the door open and barged in commando style, holding the taser out in front of her as she came around the corner. Quickly, she started to visually sweep the room of the small trailer; starting with the area she kept her research. No disturbance there. So where was the intruder?

Her gaze turned toward the kitchen. There was a tall muscular man with long blond hair and dressed in casual dark clothes spinning around to identify her at the door. He had a blackened skillet in his hand ready for combat.

A rattling thunk of the taser dropping from her hands and hitting the floor was heard as recognition dawned on her. Disbelief kept her standing there dumbfounded.

"Is this how you enter your dwelling these days? Heimdall told me nothing of this." He chuckled and lifted his hand to toss the blackened pan behind him and stroll over to her. But, he realized just in time that he couldn't throw her pan. He sheepishly set it down on the stove before proceeding again.

"Jane, I'm back. Truly. You can stop gaping now," he quipped impishly as he took the last step to her and took her hands in his. His face lost that trademark confidence as he implored, "But seriously, can you ever forgive me for being gone so long?"

Finally set free from her shock, her hands ripped out of his, and a flicker of doubt entered his mind. When he felt the pull of her hands on the back of his neck and the weight of her arms on his shoulders as she reached up on her tip toes to kiss him, his swaggering confidence returned. He could feel and taste the warmth of her tears in their frenzied lengthy kiss.

When her head finally tucked down into his shoulder, his hold on her tightened and he soothed, "By all the nine realms, I have missed you Jane. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't ask Heimdall to gaze down on you to tell me what you were doing."

"What took you so long? It's been more than a year! I waited everyday for you at the bifrost site for months," she croaked accusingly, pounding his chest with her fist to drive each word of that last sentence home.

He sighed and nuzzled her soft hair before answering, "Breaking the rainbow bridge was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, Jane. It was the only way to save what might be left of the realm of Jotunheim and its people from my brother's destruction. I begged your forgiveness as I made each of those blows with my hammer."

Her head lifted again and he saw the question she was about to ask. "My brother had hinted at other passages between realms. When I wasn't helping to rebuild the gate, I combed through the texts in the library and questioned all the sages - looking for a clue. Finally, I found a passage about traveling through the shadow realm. Though, there are warnings against using that way very often. Heimdall told me that he thought you were close to a breakthrough with your research. But I couldn't wait. I arrived several days journey from here and there wasn't a horse to be found."

"But how did you get in…and, what's that burnt smell?" she queried, sniffed and let it trail off as her gaze went back to the kitchenette and then to him again.

"Heimdall sees and hears all. He told me where your spare key was," he explained. Continuing his answers, he looked down at her like a little boy chagrined and gave a short laugh of embarrassment, "And…well, I may be the Mighty Thor… But I can't cook on that stove of yours to save my life and I'm famished!"

* * *

><p>Well, I'm horrible at waiting and it looks like the Avengers movie with his return won't be out for another year! GAH! So, I wanted to reconcile Thor's time away and his return – at least for myself. I'm not sure if the story should end here or not, yet. I read J.B. Writer's story about Jane's establishing the portal and enjoyed it. But I felt they'd both be working toward seeing each other. I hope you enjoyed this little alternate version. Please read and review. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peace – it was practically tangible in this moment, as Thor quietly sat on the couch watching Jane's sleeping form. He'd always been one for action, not taking the time to slow down and really see what he'd been given. Now, her head rested on his lap and she dreamed peacefully with the assurance of his presence. He brushed a wisp of hair from her face. She wasn't the first woman he'd loved, but she was the first human.

Something about this race of weak creatures fascinated him. He just couldn't place his finger on it.

His attention was drawn to the books strewn about. A smirk of vain amusement touched his lips as he saw they were a myriad of Norse and Germanic Mythology books. Curious to know what she'd read and if it differed from the reality he knew, he sipped his mug of strong coffee and picked up the volume within reach that had the most bookmarks. The chapter detailing himself, was of course the first he started to skim.

Jane stirred when he was only a few pages into the chapter. "My Valkyrie awakens," he spoke as he set down his coffee and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Valkyrie? Huh?" she mumbled confusedly as she stretched.

"You were there as I died, just as the Valkyrie are for those who die in battle. At my side, you braved the Destroyer and helped get people to safety. And you were the first person here to believe in me, while I was in my mortal form and banished from Asgaard. In essence, my salvation," he stated it so matter-of-factly that it threw Jane off for a moment and she looked up at his expression to see if he was being ironic. No jest, just tenderness.

Then her eyes turned to the book he had in his hand. Her eyebrow raised and she jibed, "Reading a little about yourself now are you?"

Not to be dissuaded or embarrassed by his actions, he counted, "Yes. Over a millennia ago, your race commonly worshipped my family. I wanted to know more of what is and was thought of us."

"And…" she prompted.

"I've only read a few pages." Pointing to the paragraph describing him driving a cart pulled by two goats he snorted, "This...THIS is utter nonsense." Then his voice changed tone, "But other passages … this one…" He indicated a section and an image. She sat up and scooted closer to get a better look as he continued, "It says I waded across the realms, while the others must wait to use the bifrost to cross between realms." His gaze fixed on hers and a slightly puzzled tone entered his voice, "I **JUST** did that Jane, yet it was written here." An uncomfortable pause settles in after he turns to another passage and just taps below it. She reads and finds it's the section on his lineage. She breaks the silence, "Why are you pointing here?" She places her hand over his and taps with her index finger at the indicated text.

"My mother is not listed as Frigga…" his brow furrowed with his thoughts coming together and he took a breath before continuing, "Fjordin is listed. The Earth Mother. Another name for her is Gaia…"

Added silence. Jane softly slipped the book from his hand, setting it on the table and took his large palm in hers. How does one comfort a god? She was in territory so foreign that she hadn't the slightest idea where to begin.

Still in his own thoughts, he questioned, "Frigga, I was raised and loved by her and always believed her to be my mother. Could this be why Father had been particularly keen on protecting Earth and its people, all the while proclaiming we of Asgaard were the defenders of all the realms? Is this why he chose Earth as the place of my banishment after I disobeyed him?"

"So… he sent you off to your mom?" she thought out loud.

"It appears so," he voiced as the furrow in his brow increased.

Moving her hands to his cheeks, she turned his face to hers and placed her forehead against his. His eyes close and she asks "With you being a god, nothing will be easy – will it?" She felt the crease in his brow lessen and his hand cover hers on his cheek before he let out a quiet chuckle at the irony.

"Tell me more about Asgaard," she requested hoping to change the subject.

"Asgaard would please you," he replied as the sparkle returned to his eyes. He described the great hall, the gateway observatory, those he knew, the magic that powered the kingdom, and recounted a few of the battles he'd fought – all before there was a knock at the door.

* * *

><p>What would you think of the human race's description of you as a god? It's one thing to be worshiped. Perhaps another when you see what people really think and you aren't all knowing? Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Erik hasn't seen Jane for days, with the pressure of his new job working for SHIELD. He misses seeing her every day, like they did when they worked together on her research. "She just hasn't been the same since that jerk, Thor, left and didn't bother coming back. I should check on her," he reckoned out loud.

He pulls up by the trailer and then bounds up the steps to knock.

As she opens the door, Erik notices the smile reaching Jane's eyes and gripes, "Oh, BROTHER. He's back isn't he?"

"Erik!" Thor's warm bellowing voice booms around the corner before Jane can reply. Erik's eyes roll and he steps inside to be greeted with a slap on the back that nearly knocks him off his feet. Erik's silence and noncommittal stance seem to be ignored as Thor greets him, "It pleases me to see you. Your advice was crucial to renewing the bond with my father. Thank you."

The sincerity of Thor's words and expression make Erik soften, just for a moment. Then his look hardens again and he demands, "Just what makes you think you can keep Jane waiting so long? She waited for you every day!"

"I have apologized," Thor's hands raise in submission to Jane's father figure.

"Where the hell were you?" Erik continues his attack.

Thor challenges, a tad irked now as he steps imposingly into Erik's personal space, "What would you have chosen? The existence of an entire race or to be able to return quickly to Jane?"

Forced to concede Erik nods in understanding and settles onto the couch.

Relieved at the end of the confrontation, Jane quickly places a mug of coffee in front of Erik. She realizes that switching the subject is quickly becoming her specialty. She innocently asks, "So what brings you by today?"

"Just came to see if there was any progress today at the lab. Those SHIELD guys are running me ragged with investigating that little cube. I just wanted to catch up with you," he responds.

"Have you been treated well in my absence?" Thor inquires of them both.

Bobbing heads reassure him they were. Jane is the first to expound, "They've provided all the equipment and help I could ask for. Time after time. Some of the leaders are a little rough around the edges, but they're good to us. They want to meet you, you know."

Erik sniggers a little, "You won't be the only overly confident one with special powers there. That's for sure." At that moment Erik admits to himself, 'Picking on this god is amusing. He's pursuing Jane, whom I look after as a daughter. How else am I going to keep him in line?'

Thor's eyebrow raises in an expression that Erik can't be sure is a warning, accepting the challenge, or annoyance. Yes, Erik's day was definitely starting to look up.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone. You've been an absolutely delightful audience to write for! Sorry it's a short chapter. But this seemed to need to be on it's own.

There may be a longer wait for the next chapter or two. I have several things to decide before continuing. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews of the previous chapters! As always, reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Later that evening…)

"You really should see Jane's portal project. She's come a long way toward completing it," Erik prodded.

"I can use the remote to get a portal storm forming and we get a nice lighting show, but we're missing something. It dissipates before completion. I just can't place what it is," she admitted.

"You'll get there dear," Erik comforted.

"Heimdall had told me it is almost complete. Show it to me," Thor declares.

"It's getting late and I have an early day at work. I'll leave you two, so our new 'lightning queen' - can have a chance to show off her little machine to 'the God of Thunder'," he gently ribs them. Then he queries, "And do you have a place to stay, Thor?"

"Tonight I will see this 'portal'," he said with absolute confidence. Then taking Jane's hand up in his and smiling winningly down at her,"You and I will stay in Asgaard and you will meet my father."

"Uh..We will?" she stammers and blinks. "Really? You can tell me what's missing? And it will work? Your father…you mean Odin?"

"Yes," he responds. And seeing the look of paternal suspicion, he then turns to Erik, "Jane will be treated with honor."

Erik taken back at this turn of events he speaks with a steely tone to Thor, "You be sure she is. And bring her back safely to us…or else." Then he speaks tenderly to her with his hand on her cheek, "Well… my dear Jane, if this truly is so - make the most of it." Taking his leave, he does his best to hide that he's disappointed he wasn't invited. But this is Jane's adventure.

11:30 PM, New SHIELD Compound – Extra Dimensional Transport Lab:

Jane, full of jitters, turns on the lights in the empty lab then guides Thor over to her control panel. Charts, books, diagrams, images and calculations litter the tables and cover the walls.

She gestures to the tall bullet proof glass enclosure that has a metallic pyramid and spike on top, and then to the retractable panels in the roof.

"Start it," he directs her. She nods, still a little uncertain because it hasn't worked fully yet.

A loud hum emanates from the floor of the glass room and they both see and hear the electricity sparking and building, along with the winds building cyclonically. The hair on their heads begins to rise in a halo, like they'd been playing with a Van de Graaff generator. The storm continues to grow to a crescendo. Thor begins laughing with his arms out stretched and turning around, exhilarated from the power of if it all. Finally, the lightning gathers to a single point and streams out toward the sky and the storm collapses. Thor looks at her with an approving raised eyebrow.

"You figured this all out from what you saw?" the impression showing in his voice.

"Uh-hmm," she grumbles with a look of consternation on her face, "But it collapses before an opening is created!"

"For mortals to have created an almost complete bifrost passage of their own, who would have thought? You humans are advancing…" he says with pride in her, as he runs his hand over the remote box and then a wall of the glass enclosure, "No other race has come so far in reaching out toward the gods or other realms. Now, you just need to direct it. Something that came from the realm you want to reach."

"An object from the other realm? Why? Like a homing beacon?" she practically interrogates him with the need to know as she walks over to him.

He nods, "It is like a bird's migratory instinct – directing it to the place it came from."

"But, you didn't leave anything behind for me to reach your realm. I couldn't have completed it on my own," she protests.

"Even a strand of hair from my clothes would have worked." He takes a small ornate leather pouch from his jacket pocket. "Here. It is our custom. When a warrior is gone on a long journey, he brings a gift back for the one he left behind."

She carefully opened the pouch and slid the contents out to reveal a gold and silver bracelet perfectly embedded with 9 round stones – each encircled with tiny runes, a larger set of runes and ornate knot work around lightning bolts and a hammer.

Slipping it on to her wrist, he explains, "The stones are from each of the 9 realms. I collected them in my battles and from my favorite place in Asgaard." Pointing to each stone he pronounces the runes surrounding them. "Múspellsheim, Álfheim, Vanaheim, Goðheim (Asgaard is here), Manheim (Earth), Jotunheim, Svartálfaheim, Helheim, and Niflheim." Pointing to the set of 4 runes, "These runes spell your name – J - Jeran, A - Ansuz, N – Naud, E – Eh. Now that it is on your wrist, its use is bound to you and your offspring only. No one else can wear it."

Wide eyed wonder covers her face and her smile goes from ear to ear. Giddy with excitement she starts hopping up and down as she tries to hug him, "Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! You've just given me the keys to the universe! I can't believe it!" Still bouncing - she kisses him. Finally, he just picks her up so she can stay still long enough to kiss him well.

Not really willing to let the display of gratitude and affection end, but anxious to show her his home – he sets her down. "Are you ready?"

He smiles at the dazzling light of happiness in her eyes as he takes her hand and she grabs the remote. Together they step into the chamber…

* * *

><p>AN – MUHAHAHAH! My master plan is complete! (Now to keep finding the time to write it! Egads. o.O;) Seriously though, I had no clue that there would be a full story to come when I started this. There was just a need to reunite Thor and Jane and show she's not always going to be brainless when she's around him. I hope little diversions from the comic and mythology will be forgiven. Thank you all so very much for reading and for your encouraging reviews! You're a wonderful audience for putting up with my crazy drabble!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(Inside the portal chamber)

"How can you be sure this will work?" Jane voices her doubt.

"I saw it start and I knew what was lacking. Now, promise me one thing," he states, knowing her answer already.

"Ok," she answers a little warily.

"You will only travel to Asgaard, until contacts can be made for you in the other realms. You have friends already in Asgaard to protect you. There won't be an acquaintance for Jotunheim, and Helheim can only be approached by the Aesir or the dead."

"Deal."

"Now touch the Goðheim stone to the box and let us go."

As the Einstein-Rosen Bridge powers up, the electrical charge is even stronger inside the enclosure. Jane feels static from head to toe. As the wind whips around them, the eye of the storm opens and Jane recognizes those star patterns. The same as that night Thor first arrived. Excitement and wonder fill her almost to the point that she thinks she'll explode.

Outside of their vision, a shadowy figure slithers into the dark areas of the chamber attaches to Thor's cloak.

Suddenly the lightning flash streaks into the sky and the two are jerked forward along the zig zag route. The storm rages around them and there is air to breathe in the center. But being tossed about inside isn't pleasant at all. In fact Jane wonders if the least of her worries will be a nasty concussion at the end of this ride. To keep from bumping into each other, Thor wraps himself around her protectively - trying to absorb the shock. The moments that pass start to feel like an eternity.

At the point Jane is about to despair, the end of the space rift opens and deposits them roughly in a heap and Thor's hammer rings on something solid.

"Helheim! Asgaard's bifrost is a smoother passage," Thor gruffly protests as the storm disperses above them. "Are you alright Jane?" He sits up, pulling her with him.

"Ugh. I'll open my eyes when my head stops spinning."

Slowly, her rattled brain settles and she is able lift her head and open her eyes. The vast sky is filled with new constellations and constantly shifting aurora. Thor cups her face in his strong hands looking into each of her eyes – one then the other. She tries to wriggle away and see around him, but his grip is iron. "Stay still," he barks, "I am checking your eyes for signs of a concussion."

"You make a terrible window, you big oaf!" she gripes loudly and tries to push him to the side. "Now, let me see!"

Finally satisfied with her condition, he yields and lets out a chuckle. "You have spirit, Jane."

She gets to her feet a little shakily and uses Thor's shoulder to steady herself, as she turns to gaze around at this new stunning panorama of majestic mountains and a brilliantly lit towering alien city. It's the city's that glow reflects into the night sky, causing the golden aurora.

"Asgaard pleases you?" he asks, again already knowing the answer.

All she can do to answer is nod and grin like a Cheshire cat.

"We're on the rainbow bridge?" she eventually queries as she looks down at the polished stones which softly glow as she moves.

"Yes."

In the pale moving glow of the bridge, an imposing figure quickly strides toward them. His perfect dark skin contrasts with his golden eyes and shining armor that matches those eyes. He states decisively, "I cannot allow you to pass."

"Heimdall, she proved herself worthy already! Let us pass!" Thor demands.

"No. You did not arrive alone," he warns and draws his great sword.

In Thor's outer vision, he notices the telltale shifting glow on the side of the bridge. Turning, he can barely make out large dark shadowy claws on each edge of the bridges surface. "Protect Jane," he orders Heimdall.

"My duty is to the kingdom," Heimdall asserts, but still pulls Jane behind himself.

Thor bellows, "Show yourself!" as he spins Mjölnir in his hand and bounds toward the oncoming shadow.

A deep throated cackle sounds before a monstrous semi-transparent serpent with legs lithely emerges from under the bridge. "Thor, Son of Odin - you wish to see me? I, the great Jormungandr - bastard spawn of Loki and master of your undoing…" it rumbles and hisses menacingly. "Our fates have been intertwined because you traveled through the shadow realms. We will bring the end of time…" A wicked grin shows off its glistening pointed fangs.

"I have no plans to die today," Thor states assuredly and brings his hammer back to send it speeding on a trajectory toward the abomination. But the hammer barely even touches the creature and seems to pass partially through it before returning to Thor's hand.

"Stay," Heimdall orders to Jane as he heads to help Thor.

Jane's thoughts race as she repeats the name, "Jormungandr, Jormungandr…I know that name..."

Knowing she's close to recognition she pushes the thought, "Serpent with legs…Linnorm…oh, no. Oh NO!" "THOR!" she shrieks at the top of her lungs and runs as fast toward him with her remote as her legs will carry her.

The serpent leaps into the air in a graceful arc, becoming solid and ready to crush and swallow its prey. But at the last moment, Heimdall is close enough to leap on to the monster's leg and thrust his sword deep into the monster's now fully solid form. The gash makes the creature flail in pain. Upon its impact with the bridge, Thor pummels the beast's neck with Mjölnir in a mighty rippling blow. The beast makes for another attack with its massive fangs but misses.

"Thor, get away from its mouth! You don't survive the poison!" she hollers as she slides to ram her remote into the creature's side and push the button to initiate the Einstien-Rosen Bridge. She scrambles away with her remote as the portal storm forms around the great serpent. Its form begins to slowly turn transparent and it lunges for Thor once more before it is incorporeal again. In the lunge, it knocks Jane off the bridge toward the turbid waters far below.

Thor and Heimdall quickly retreat to let the horror be sucked into the portal. "I will return!" its roar bellows behind the closing passage.

Jane's distancing scream alerts Thor to her fall. Without another thought, he bails off the bridge after her.

Upon the impact with the dark icy waters, Jane gasps in pain and takes in water. She's unable to move because of numerous fractures. Her body simply convulses, trying to gain a breath. But she sucks in more frigid water before the blackness closes in.

"Jane!" Thor desperately screams each time he comes to the surface for air. After many dives into the black depths, he finally finds her and drags her toward the surface with one arm around her. His other arm is extended with this hammer and they break the waters with lighting speed, flying back up to the bridge. "Stay with me," he pleads to her.

Thor puts his head to Jane's chest. Her heartbeat is weak, but there. He and Heimdall work to extract the water from her lungs and get her to start breathing again. Jane's limp form is taken up again into Thor's arms and flown at the speed of sound to the healing room.

* * *

><p>AN: We've probably got at least a couple more chapters before the story wraps up. I had to grin at the "threats" some of you made in the reviews because of the cliffhanger. I'm glad you wanted more of the story. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. (I tried not to end this section with so many big questions unanswered this time…o.O;) I'll post again as soon as I can. Thank you again for all the lovely reviews! You all rock!

Update: corrected "week". (Thank you Shipperwolf for pointing that out!) Fixed the "whine" from Thor to be more like him. And clarified that the remote wasn't inside Jormungandr nor did it go with him. But it's a small point, because the remote wouldn't survive the dunk in the waters...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Update on last chapter: corrected "week". (Thank you Shipperwolf for pointing that out!) Fixed the "whine" from Thor to be more like him, and less like a whine. And clarified that the remote wasn't inside Jormungandr nor did it go with him. But it's a small point, because the remote wouldn't survive the dunk in the waters... Now, back to the story….

Chapter 6

Inside the healing room: Thor bites his lip and leans cross armed against the wall, as he watches the group of caregivers. With the utmost gentleness, luminescent herb packs are placed on Jane's cold pale form. Then she is wrapped in soft lamb's wool blankets and heating stones are placed all around her. A large wolf skin blanket is placed on top to help keep in the warmth. The healer nods to him in calm assurance on her way out – signaling that she has completed her work. Her entourage scurries behind her.

He goes to kneel at Jane's side and sorrowfully runs his fingers through her hair, "This is my fault."

A throat softly clears behind him and he turns to see his father. As Odin places his hand on Thor's shoulder, he whispers, "Son. We must speak."

The two move to the far side of the room, so they don't disturb Jane. Odin resumes in hushed tones, "This Jane Foster – she is worthy of entering our realm. But know this: Love between those of different realms is not smiled upon by the Norns which weave our fates. Particularly so, when mortals are brought into an immortal realm." *

Thor's head tilts a bit. He's not sure where his father is heading and he's not liking the sound of this.

Odin pauses before continuing, "Heimdall spoke of you reading the human's mythology of our people. Let me tell you more of our history and my connection with Midgaard…

"The existence of the Aesir and all of Goðheim is cyclical in nature - our birth, our death at Ragnarok, and rebirth. The fundamental events remain in each revolution. I have tried in vain to break the cycle and stop our downfall. But as yet, the inevitable is only delayed.

"As to how I am aware of these cycles…

"Before I married Frigga, I wandered in the lands of Midgaard among the mortals and beings there of.

"Now you must understand there are many sets of realms called planes. You know of the Yggdrasill plane. These planes intersect each other, much like two pieces of parchment if they could intersect each other." Odin interlaces his fingers forming an 'x'. "At the intersection, both planes exist and can intermingle. Earth is the crux of a myriad of these intersections.**

"On Earth, I crossed into the Olympic plane and encountered the resplendent Gaia, the Earth Mother. She had never had a lover of her own choosing, until we met. I brought her comfort and happiness for a time. When she was with child, I hid her in a cave until her time came. She gave birth to you, Thor." Odin clasps his son's arm with a look of apologetic tenderness. "I should have shared this sooner."

"War with the Jotun was coming. I did not wish to risk a two fronted conflict with the addition of the Olympians. So, I stole you back to Asgaard. It was a most difficult time for Gaia. When Frigga and I wed, she raised you and loved you as her own.

"In turn for my time with Gaia in each cycle of the Aesir, she keeps our history written among the humans. Thus, with this knowledge and Frigga's prophetic abilities we can fight being tossed along in the waves of these cycles.

"You have had your first encounter with Jormungandr. It is unknown what would happen to Jane if Ragnarok were to happen while she is here. A mortal might not enter the rebirth as we do. If you insist on pursuing her, it will bode well if you remain in her realm. Though, all the trials of godhood (save Ragnarok) will still follow you. A love between realms or between mortals and immortals is not an easy one. Your coronation can wait until your return."

In deep contemplation, Thor responds, "Thank you, Father, for your wisdom. It is much to consider…" He sees the subtle hint in Odin's words. His coronation is to be withheld until Jane is out of the picture. At least his love for her isn't forbidden.

After the moment's pause Thor recounts out loud , "Jormungandr had said it was Loki's offspring." ***

"I have long known Loki would venture into the realms of darkness. Poisoned by his jealousy of you, his brood will join him in the battle of Ragnarok against us. It pains me each cycle to see him turn so evil…" Changing the subject he tells Thor, "Frigga and I will take up watch over Jane. Rest now."

- The late the next morning:

Jane awakens in a low lit unfamiliar room. A motherly voice greets her, "You're awake, child. Good. We are glad to see you still among the living." The tender expression in the older but perfect alabaster face and the serene grey eyes is a comfort to Jane.

Unable to move her bound arms and legs, Jane tries to lift her head and finds it painful. The woman advises, "Do not move. The healers will soon bring a salve for your pain."

"Where am I?"

"The Healing Room of Asgaard. You may call me Frigga."

"So it wasn't a dream…" Jane ponders.

"No, child."

"But, why are _you_, Queen of Asgaard watching over me?"

"Because my son would not rest if anyone else did," Frigga half smiled at her step son's determination and trust in her.

"Where is he? Is he ok?"

A groggy grumble emanates from across the room, "Here." Jane hears boots hit a stone floor and then click in steps moving toward her.

"I will speed the healers on their way," Frigga winks at Jane and dismisses herself.

Relief floods over her as she sees Thor's tired but genial face. "You had us all very concerned," he admonishes.

"I am here, am I not?" she verbally pokes at him with a cheesy imitation of his accent.

He runs a finger down the bridge of her nose and then gives a light tap and a sly warning. "You are in no position to say such things."

After Jane receives the salve, she is able to sit up relatively pain free. Her thoughts return to last night's battle, "Thor…about Jormungandr. In the myths you are able to kill him, but his poison also …"

He interjects, "I do not fear the circle of my destiny." Changing the subject he asks, "Now, how do you feel?"

She glares. Seeing she's still not fully diverted - he persists, "Heimdall found the box that controls your bifrost. But it was not recovered intact…

"And you have yet to see Asgaard…

"Hungry?..."

She feels a little gutsier now that the pain is completely gone. A determined look covers her face as she states each word, "You. can't. distract. me."

He cups her chin in his hands and strokes his thumbs over her cheeks, "Your color has returned." Then his thumb traces her mouth and he leans in to her face, "Lips again the color of wine."

Her eyes close and she accepts the lingering kiss that he tempts her with. When he pulls back from the snare, he looks smug and triumphant.

"You challenge Thor…and yet you yield so quickly?" he chides as one eyebrow lifts mischievously.

"Ooh! You're so mean!" she pouts and punches him in the arm. Looking at the hand she just punched him with and then up at him, "What is it about this place that brings out the gruff side of a person?"

"Each realm strengthens its core characteristics in us. Did I not tell you that you have spirit?" His grin is contagious. His fingers snap and he calls, "Roskva!"

A youthful red headed maid clad in storm grey appears, "Yes, Jarl?" ****

"My Jane needs attire for the day," he asserts as he starts to leave the room. Turning back to Jane he finishes his thought and points at her, "Then sustenance."

* * *

><p>AN: Wow this chapter was a tricky one for me. I hope it's worth the wait for you. I keep crossing items in the plan off as I write them, but this chapter was a huge chunk of the list. Will my fingers be worn down to the bone before the tale is complete? Eghads, I hope not… (Must be less wordy…)

Thank you all for your reviews and comments! It really does encourage me. Thank you.

* Big deviation from the comic. But it's my story. /wink

** The comics have the Aesir interacting with the Greek pantheon from time to time – including the relationship with Gaia. But I'm not really familiar with all of it. So, I hope my explanation is "feasible".

*** Jormungandr, the great snake, is in Norse mythology and Thor's end at Ragnarok. I hope you'll forgive the creative liberty I took of having him come from a made up shadow realm and becoming an incorporeal linnorm at times. Big snakes by themselves just aren't scary enough for someone like Thor.

**** "Jarl" in medieval Norway, was the highest rank below the king.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Last Chapter folks! Perhaps the fact that it's a longer chapter will appease you. Thank you all so very much for your comments, reviews, and support. You all were my muses and kept me writing! I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

It must have been the early hours of the morning. Jane lay in bed unable to sleep – surrounded by ancient books and unable to sleep as she recounted the day's events. It was all too much to take in!

First there was the midday feast. The maid had chosen a simply cut red dress that laced up the sides to hug her figure. A wide, scooping neckline that almost came off Jane's shoulders made her a little self conscious. The collar and knuckle length cuffs were black with red and gold thread knot work creatures. Her hair had been gathered in a roll at the back and held in place with a gold raven pin, exposing her neck and shoulders. Roskva had told her the hammer pendant on a complex gold woven chain was to be worn at Frigga's request. The maid comfortingly offered, "Do not be ill-at-ease, my lady. You are consort to the heir of Asgaard. Now you look the part."

'Consort?' Jane gulped at the thought. The maid's words did nothing to ease Jane's nerves.

When Jane was finally able to see herself in the mirror, she wasn't sure the woman staring back was really her. Her fingers instinctively went to the hammer pendant. At that moment she saw Thor in the reflection leaning casually on the doorframe – obviously pleased with what he saw. Jane turned wondering how long he'd been there and noted Roskva had already slipped away into the shadows.

He strode over and held her at arm's length to get a better look. Then he placed a finger lightly over hers on the pendant. "You do my mother and me great honor by wearing this. It was my gift to her after my first battle and it shows her approval of you." Awe filled Jane. Significance seemed to be in every action here, however simple. She had to be on her toes.

…

Thor paraded her through the feast hall. The Warriors Three and Sif greeted them, happy to see that Jane was well after the events of the night before. Jane was particularly surprised at Sif's warm greeting. She'd half expected a jealous tinge. Perhaps she _could_ get to know Sif. Then Jane had to try hard to suppress a smile at Fandrall's eager inquiry about Darcy's well being. *

Jane did her best to follow Frigga's example of a calm, purposeful and reserved demeanor despite all the loud boasting, smashing goblets, and hearty face stuffing going on around her.

At the midpoint of the meal, Odin rose and gave a toast – raising his glass to her. "Jane Foster – the first of the primitive mortals in all of history's cycles to travel to our realm, of her own doing. The first of her race to be of assistance to my son in a battle using _only_ her wits as a weapon! You have my gratitude for risking yourself against Jormungandr. To Jane, Daughter of Foster!" A resounding "Skal!" echoed in the hall before goblet contents were downed and refilled.

Jane shyly rose, and touched the hammer pendant for luck. "Thank you. It's an incredible privilege to walk among the Aesir. I know each of you would have done the same for Thor," she looks around the hall stopping at the king and queen. Taking her goblet she lifts it, "To all of Asgaard, for your amazing hospitality and gracious acceptance," Then gazing warmly at Thor, "And to you - Thor, Odin's Son – for helping me learn to believe. I still feel like I have to pinch myself to see if I'm really here by your side. Skal!" As soon as she finished taking a sip, Thor impetuously removed her goblet and pulled her down into a kiss. Her toast was received with approving hoots, hollers, and table bangings. Finally, she was able to sit down and let the wobbling stop in her legs.

…

Next, they toured the city together on his horse. Jane couldn't get used to the constant deference paid to them everywhere they went. The city's immaculate towering golden shapes reminded her sometimes of musical instruments, sometimes of animals, and sometimes of alien space ships. Fruit trees re-flowered as soon as the fruit was picked. Fountains flowed with sweet water. Minstrels and story tellers wandered the streets. No need could be seen among the people of this spotless city.

The last stop of the tour was Jane's favorite – the library, a set of levitating half circle shaped buildings with enclosed bridges between each section. "Sages here never leave and have no understanding of what happens outside the walls," he half joked.

Jane just covered her mouth to hide the gape after they entered. Its vast selection was overwhelming. The smell of ancient books, book shelves multiple stories tall with floating stools to reach any text, and sages of all races carrying about scrolls older than earth's written history – it all intoxicated her. Jane could feel the thrum of the collective knowledge and she started toward the nearest book case, bound by its spell. Thor grabbed her hand to keep her from being sucked in without a guide. Then he introduced her to the head lore keeper, Myr.

Squeezing her hand and kissing her cheek, his parting whispered words were, "Here among the texts and sages, I see I descend to second in your attentions. You may browse while I meet with the council."

Myr was attentive and happy to see her interest in his domain. He suggested many titles for her general perusal and was of great help in finding passages on the building and maintenance of the Asgaardian bifrost. He even arranged for a snack to be delivered for her.

Late into the evening Thor returned to find her hugging several tomes and surrounded by sages in serious discussion on the nature of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge and her version of the mechanism. Myr quietly stole over to Thor and said approvingly, "It would not surprise me if she succeeds me as head lore keeper. I would like to see the progress of learning in her realm. May I request recommendations from her realm for our library?" Thor patted his shoulder and then ambled over to her.

Behind her back, he conspiratorially pointed his finger down at her head and announced rather loudly, "Continue your deliberations in the morrow. It was only last night that she attacked the great serpent and survived being thrown into the river Ifingr."

Conversation lurched to a halt, before one of the scholars could voice his amazement, "_She_ did?"

Thor nodded earnestly, passing her books to Myr who would forward them to her room. As Thor led her out, he conceded, "Much the same way she has bewitched us all…"

…

The library was close to Thor's hall, Bilskirnir. During their walk, Thor was the only one to talk and that was only upon reaching the hall. "I almost used Mjollnir to drive off your followers," he pretended to pout to bring her attention back to himself. But, her thoughts were visibly still on the archives. Then to see how far he could push it, "You only care for my library."

"What?" This brought her back and earned him a look of incredulity. "Thor, you're terrible sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

"You'll just have to try harder," she tried to say with mock seriousness but broke into giggles.

He gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. "I gave my word you would be treated with honor…and I must return to the council meeting," he recalled a touch ruefully, and kissed her hand to bid her good night.

…

Jane sighs and pages through a book. Its contents look like they might tell her if there's an Asgaardian equivalent of electronics. There just has to be a way to repair her remote…

A loud rap at the door brings her out of her book. "Come in," she responds.

"JANE." It's not Thor's voice, and the force behind it makes Jane sit up and pull her covers up around her. Sif pounds in to the room frustration written on her face. But she manages to put some civility into her words, "You are needed, now."

"Uhm, OK…" she slips a cloak on over her chemise and sticks her feet in her shoes.

Sif seizes her hand and drags her along. "What's wrong?" Jane asks as she tries to keep up. She hopes that she hasn't done anything to upset this formidable woman.

"The council meeting did not end well. The last business concerned you," Sif begins to explain as the two head to the stables, "As much as you have won the hearts of my people – including those of Odin and Frigga – you cannot stay. You two must leave before Thor does something moronic. I cannot bear to see him banished again. Something about your world humbled him – we need that now." Sif gestures to her war steed and commands, "Get up!"

Jane starts to mount the horse and stops standing in the stirrup, "But my remote?"

"Get on, now!"

Jane does as she's told and Sif joins her. As quick as she's on, Sif gruffly kicks the sides of the horse. The creature rears high and Sif expertly coaxes it to a gallop.

Sif expounds as they ride, "Thor returned to Asgaard humbler and wiser. But there was something missing until you returned with him. You are the piece that fills the void for him.

"This 'remote', as you call it, was repaired by a dvergar, a dark dwarf, which had seen you and was instantly smitten. When Heimdall brought back your remote, the dwarf volunteered to work on it. His kind may be able to work miracles, but these boorish creatures always have a motive. The dvergar had the gall to ask for the hand of your first daughter in return for his work. Odin countered and the two came to a settlement. But it set Thor in a foul mood.

"Next, Odin explained to us the cyclical nature of our existence. About the signs of Ragnarok. The foremost of which is Thor's first encounter with Jormungandr. He forbade Thor to keep you here. He wasn't being vicious. It's just that a mortal woman would be a distraction to Thor at Ragnarok. We are reborn afterward. It is unknown what would become of you. He is to return you to your realm with speed and remain there with you. Odin plans to use Thor's absence as an attempt to delay Ragnarok. Its location has always been Asgaard and all of the Aesir are present. Thor challenged his father saying, he is no coward. A verbal brawl ensued. Finally Odin in his anger forbade Thor to ever marry you."

Jane takes in a sharp breath.

"Do not be alarmed. Thor is my closest companion. Like a brother. Though I expected we would be paired someday, I loathed the thought of giving up my warrior status. He was the first to accept me, a woman, into the ranks of the warriors. Thor and I were born to revel in the challenge of a fight. I will not let him down this day, even if I have to beat logic into his skull."

"Gods, we might have to…he'll be in exile. What happened next?" Jane says as the news filters though her brain.

"He stormed out."

"Where is he now?" Jane queries as she finishes absorbing the information.

"Thrudvangr. He often retreats there. He does not always come to the best conclusions in his anger."

Jane bit her lip knowing it was likely all too true.

"Your belief in him - it means more than all the realms to him," Sif stated encouragingly.

Silence, save the hammering of the horse's hooves and its labored breath, filled the remainder of their ride. When they came to an open treeless plain and saw a thunderstorm on the horizon, the two women knew they were close.

A cold wind whipped in from the front in the atmosphere as the storm grew. The clouds threatened with a green hail hue. Lightning and thunder peeled down endlessly. Sif and Jane pulled their wool cloaks in and raised their hoods to prepare for the storm's onslaught.

It was slow going for the powerful warhorse as they pressed in toward the center of the storm cell. Constant bolts streaming down around them lit up the rings of cairns and megaliths that surrounded Thor, but they quickly were falling away as Thor repeatedly slammed Mjölnir against them and roared his rage. It was unnerved Jane to see his anger.

"Odin's teeth! We spent decades making those!" Sif spat as she gracefully jumped down from her horse. "Stay here for now," she yells over the storm to Jane.

"Thor!" Sif manages over the wind and she circles around to face him.

"Leave me!" he bellows threateningly and raises his hammer.

Sif reproves him as she runs toward him, "Don't be a thick-witted half-troll! We know you're no coward!"

"Leave!" he repeats and slams the hammer to the ground causing a wave of earth to head toward Sif. She is able to leap and dodge it, moving past Thor. But the aftershocks are too much for the war horse and Jane. The horse takes off in the opposite direction after the jostle and Jane is knocked onto her back.

Sif knows she only has one chance. Tackling Thor's back, she grabs his head and yanks it in Jane's direction. "Will you harm her in your berserker rage?" she hisses in his ear, as Jane looks up startled from her fall – hood back and drenched. Sif continues, "We came to save you from yourself."

Mjölnir drops from his hand and Sif releases him. The lighting stops and the moon peeks through the quickly dissipating clouds. Sif breathes a sigh of relief as he staggers over through the mud to Jane and collapses on his knees directly in front of her.

Jane is frozen, unsure if she should stay or be scrambling back from him. The look of desperation on his face convinces her to stay. "Do you still believe in me?" the question comes out ragged with his breath and the shakiness of end of the adrenaline rush.

Her hand unsteadily reaches up. Strength returns to her as she makes contact with him and pulls his forehead to hers and she answers, "If I can be your Jane."

"But we cannot …"

"Shh. I already know. I still need to be your Jane."

He scoops her up into a fierce embrace, refusing to let her go and whispers, "Of course."

After a few moments grace for the couple and a chance to catch her breath, Sif clears her throat. "Jane needs to return to Midgaard. Go now."

Jane doesn't want to leave the refuge of his arms, she quietly chants, "Take me out to the black. Tell 'em I ain't comin' back. Burn the land and boil the sea. You can't take the sky from me. There's no place I can be, since I found Serenity…You can't take the sky from me." When she sees their eyes on her she shyly adds, "TV show…"

"A prophecy?" Sif questions.

"No – but it sure seems to fit and I'll watch it with you sometime," Jane looks slightly apologetic as she explains and stands to her feet.

Sif shakes her head not understanding and hands the remote to Jane and turns to Thor. "Had your sanity been with you, I wouldn't have had a chance. This realm has always brought out the berserker in you. Make us proud on Earth. I hope you can see, you may be the first in a colony for our people. Let the peace you last found in Midgaard, settle in you," Sif points to his heart and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He returns it with a gruff hug.

Then Sif grabs Jane's forearm in the warriors greeting, "Watch over this troublesome brute for us."

"I'll do my best." Jane pulls her in for a hug, "You're a true friend, Sif."

Sif steps back giving them a wide berth. When Jane pushes the remote's button and touches the bracelet to it, Thor wraps around her to protect her from the buffeting of the passage.

…

The two of them arrive in a muddy, wet crumple on the floor of the glass enclosure back at Earth. As they lay there recovering from the trip, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers walk in. They're both suited up for action and arguing. They only pause when they see the couple in the chamber. Jane can see Tony is obviously mad – he's just fidgety with the energy.

"We wondered what the commotion was. Welcome back." Steve asserted as he opened the glass door for them.

Tony wasn't impressed and this wasn't his week. First Jane had disappeared with technology that was partly his before he could see it work, and he had needed to use the power source for a quick experiment of his own. Then she brings back this muddy mess? "Jane, you took the power source without consulting me. And what a disappointing entrance for someone who's supposed to be the God of Thunder. Miss Foster, you can return the palladium core. Now."

Thor looks at Jane inquisitively and she volleys with a laugh, "If you don't, I will." Thor steps out and his big hand clenches into a fist. When he makes contact with Tony's armor, it knocks him through the wall. Thor grins savagely because that just felt so darn good.

Steve cringes at the crash. A scraping sound is heard as Tony gets up and complains, "Now you've done it! You've scratched my new paint job!"

Steve rubs his hand over his head - a little chagrined at his colleague's behavior, "Well that was a lovely introduction, wasn't it? Sorry. Tony's been in a real snit since Pepper broke up with him…again, and then Jane disappeared with the Palladium core. He deserved it, didn't he? I think he was looking for someone to play rough and tumble with. By the way, I'm Steve Rogers…Your time here should prove to be at the very least _interesting._ Go have it out with him if you'd like. Might do the two of you a world of good."

The End.

* * *

><p>Notes: * A little nod to Chloes-Cheese and her "Well Aren't You the Freakiest Thing?" fic. wink

A/N: Now Thor and Tony can pummel each other until they have their frustrations vented, have a drink at the bar, form an odd little friendship, and ready to pummel each other again when ever they feel like it.


End file.
